three times the fun
by numerous928
Summary: PonyboyXOC SodapopXOC DarreyXOC when three new girls move to town their innocene is at risk when they get invole in a dangrous game. But nothing can stop young love, or your first love.
1. Chapter 1

Game on

Life never gets boring when you live in Chicago but know my life was about to get as intersecting as chalk. We are moving to a small town in Oklahoma in the middle of nowhere. It's probably one of those small towns where EVERYBODY knows each other. I rather blend in and not be seen. I lean back putting my feet up on the passenger seat. "Ashley! A PROPER young lady does not but her feet up!" My mother yelled at me as she push my feet up. Well… I am not proper! Well…I wasn't but now since we are moving to such a small town I decide to change.

Before I was a major tom boy living in a major city where I wore shorts and tee shirts instead on this black floral dress (**A/N link for outfit: **?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=whatsnew%5Fapp%5Fdresses&product%5Fid=2062098441&Page=all&pgcount=100) But of course I add some of my own touch, on top I wore a faded blue jean jacket with black converses. Oh but of course my mother added her own touch as well. I was wearing red lip stick and a little bit of faint pink eye shadow and blush that I couldn't just wait to wipe off.

Soon the car roll into the small town that was our new home and we park right by a park were kids dance around the fountain playing with watching eyes from parents and teens hang out and sitting by the ledge. Elders sat with each other near the fountain gossiping and feeding the birds. It seem like this was the hot spot for this town. But in the farest corner of the park was a gang of seven boys all seem to be in collage expect two who all had slick back hair and jeans and leather jackets playing baseball in the hot June weather.

Now that's more my style.

Soon my family scrambled out of the car and we saw the moving van coming our way. When it reach us my parents hoped in "Um…what are you doing?" I ask watching from the outside. "We are going to house because the movers can't drive any further than this so you guys have a chance to walk around town with the car. Meet us back at the house." My mom said driving away with the truck leaving me and my two best friends behind. She may at like a lady but when she was my age I could tell she was a red neck.

The truck drove off quickly leaving behind a gust of wind that sent my black curly hair flying. And Some Jen's pure brown curly on into in my mouth, yuck. "Here you can have that back." I said as I spit her hair out of my mouth. The 18 year old laugh happily while the oldest of us who Sarah who was almost 20 now. You never think a college girl, a senior in high school and a me the youngest of the bunch would be best of friends. I'm 16 by the way.

Our moms are retired models all the same age but had kids at different times. Just like them we are the best of friends who took after their parents look. Expect not as tall, thank god. Jen is the spitting image of her mother, brown curly hair framing her small heart shape face with nice wide blue-greens that go perfectly go with her slim curly figure that filled her short plan gray dress with sleeves that only reach her small shoulders that was covered by a dark denim jacket that almost shine back. In the middle of her dress was a small black belt in the middle of her stomach with matching black converse.

(**A/N link for outfit: **?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=whatsnew%5Fapp%5Fdresses&product%5Fid=2076807917&Page=all&pgcount=100)

Sarah had a crown of wavy dirty blond hair with natural highlights that reach a little bit farther her small shoulders. Her wide light brown eyes catch the sunlight and never let go, she wore a strapless pink floral dress with black converse and a very light color of blue denim that look white in her jacket. (**A/N link for outfit: **?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=whatsnew%5Fapp%5Fdresses&product%5Fid=2000009940&Page=all&pgcount=100)

It was not our choice to dress like this or wear makeup but in such a small town you don't tom boy following you around. I mean weren't tough or anything, but not ditzy. Just carefree happy go lucky innocent girls who are good in sports. Instead of going in the car and driving home we just walk around the park bored already.

"Heads up!" somebody shouted as we walk around the edge of the park.

A beat up baseball fell from the open blue sky and drop it to the ground with a loud thick thud. The ball slowly rolls to my feet and I pick it up. Two boys ran up to us sweating and huffing. "Can we have that back?" said a boy with large ears around my age between gasp of air. I drop the ball in his hand "Why didn't just want us to throw it back to you guys?" I thought aloud.

They look at me like I had two heads.

"Now that's dere' something to laugh at." Said the older one he said a chuckle.

My eyebrows jump up at him and I crossed arms around my chest knowing the girls were doing the same. "And why is that so funny?" I asked defensibly. The boys notice this and all them came down "Because ya'll girls." He stated plainly.

I felt my red mouth drop open "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is." Sarah said walking forward standing her ground her with mature fury. The whole group chuckled with amusement. "Now lady's we don't want no trouble now. Now go run off and go cook or something." Said a cocky boy waving us away.

"You guys scare you lose?" I taunted they all immediately stop laughing and narrowed their eyes at me. "Now you listen here little missy I don't think ya'll wanna mess with us." Said a boy who look like a player. I am the youngest so that makes me the shortest but hey! I'm still growing!

I step closer and started right at him "And what if I do?" I said looking up at him. He gave a wicked smirk. "ya'll go home crying to ya mama when ya lose." Said the youngest who look about my age with the large ears. "I never lose." I said my eyes daring him to say something next. "Game on." Said the tallest most muscular and eldest out of the group.

They started their way to the field but I stole the ball out of the big ear boy's hand. When our skin brushed against each other I felt something ignite inside me and quickly pulled back, ball in hand. When we walk to the field they went back to their positions like game was never interrupted. "What the bet?" Jen ask. "You have to strike us all out." Said the playboy. "Well that's not fair is it?" I said glaring at him with my blue eyes.

"Life aint't fair little lady." Said a boy. "Plus that's how we play here in the man sport of baseball." He said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes I played baseball a hundred times and I know they are full of it. "And what if we win?" Ask Jen. They mingled among themselves and after a moment they made up their minds. "We'll give ya'll chocolate cake." Said the youngest with big ears.

I knew all our faces went into confusion but went along with it. "And what if we lose?" ask Sarah skeptically eyeing them. "You admit that this here is a man sport and don't mouth off to us again. "I'll mouth off to who I ever want…" I grumbled under my breath.

And with that we the deal was set.

I walk up to the pitcher's mound and watch as Sarah took umpire. The player came up to bat first. "Now I'll go easy on ya." He said laughing. "What's your name?" I ask. "Dalley." He grunted. "Well Dalley thanks for the offer." I started while set up into position "But I don't think I'll need it." I finished after I felt the ball flash from my finger tips to Sarah squatting on the ground.

Dalley didn't even swing the bat not seeing the ball fly right past him.

We stood there for two minutes waiting for them to catch on till we finally realize they were just confused with their pride and won't admit their lost. Sarah sighs and started to get up from her position she put her hand on Dalley's shoulder. "Strike one." She said holding the ball to his face. He stared wide then said

"Lucky shot little lady."

I shrugged and had Sarah toss me back the ball, I wined up the ball again and let it go. This time it was a little bit faster and would have knock an umpire down to their butts. But Sarah was use to my pitch and didn't even flinch as it crash in her. She stay balanced on her toes perfectly fine. "Strike two." She said I could hear the pride in her mocking tone. Dalley head sharply turn to me glaring me down.

"You. You're cheating aren't ya?" he said I shook my head no. I put up one finger "one, there is more than meets the eye." I put another finger symbolizing that more than one point "Two, don't judge a book by it's cover." I put up one more now wagging three fingers at him. "And three girls can play baseball." I said seriously.

He broke out laughing jabbing his thump in my direction. "Did ya'll hear that? Girls can play baseball?" he laughed louder. The boys joined in and I felt anger boil from three of us. Sarah squinted back into position.

"Get ready." She said loudly her face a mask of pretty anger.

"Get set" said Jen from the sidelines who look like she wanted to snatch a bat and hit someone.

"Go." I said getting into a position that I knew he couldn't hit if he tried.

I got his attention back but it was to late. He quickly swung the bat with strength and anger but it was awkward and unprepared. The ball had already reach Sarah when he was in mid swing.

"Strike three you're out." Sarah said. After a tantrum filed with curse words Dalley huff away. And Just like Dalley all the boys were strike out, I did the first have and Jen did the other half. "Well I have to hand it ya'll little ladies. You got all of us out…but we were going east on ya'll." Said Sodapop. We all roll are eyes "Yeah, yeah. Just give us the cake." Jen said.

We all walk to the Curtis's house which was like the gang's place but it really belong to Darrey, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. When we got to the place the boys got the cake out of the fridge and placed it in the middle of the table. After a moment of bickering who would get the biggest slice they all broke out wrestling.

We just watch not sure what to do but instead a grab the biggest slice sat on top of the counter and watch the show. When they realize we started without them they growled at me "And what do you think you are doing?" I grinned at them and shrugged my shoulder "Get fat, watching seven guys fight over a piece of cake. You know. Same old same old." I said causally.

"My my she's catching on already!" The boys beamed at each other then Soda pop came over and lifted me by my dangling legs and flip me onto his back. "You almost made me drop the cake damn it!" I cried angrily mostly all my blood rushes into my head. "Well I'll take that." Ponyboy said taking the plate and fork away from me. "Hey!" I said through my tangle of upside down curls.

"Hey what?" Ponyboy shot back.

I felt myself shrink away slightly "You don't want to do that, it'll be a indirect kiss!" I said. He beamed at me wickedly and took a bite. "I don't mind." He said taking another bite. "I actually like it." He said taking yet another bite he licked his lips. "Taste like mint and chocolate." He said. I blushed and I knew it wasn't from the blood rush. "Hmm…well Ponyboy I don't you'll mind what she's flashing me over my shoulder. Purple lace." Said Sodapop. I froze. Everybody froze. In the next ten minutes three girls ganged up and beat up Sodapop Curtis and stomped back home.

Which was right next door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 dive

At nine thirty in the morning my bedroom door slams open and banged against the wall. Jen started to jump on my bed while Sarah tried to open my window complaining that it was to stuffy in here. "Don't bother. Last night I tried to open for half an hour but it won't budge." I grounded putting a pillow over my head.

"I bet we can all open it if we tried." Jen said hoping off my bed. Together Sarah and Jen lifted me up from my wrists and ankles and swung my around like a hammock. "AH! You guys! Put me down!" I yelled thrashing against their grip. They laughed as they swung me around like a rag doll.

"Nah…this is too much fun." Said Jen in between laughs.

My eyes drifted around the room looking something that might help but as they dash around the room they fell upon my closed window framed by curtains. Through the window to the next house was the seven guys from yesterday looking through an open window staring at us in disbelief. I gasped aloud causing the other girls to look as well. They both froze in mid swing then let go of me causing me to crash to the floor with unhealthy thud.

"Ow…" I groaned feeling blood start to tickle from my nose. Jen covered her mouth with her hands "Opps…" she in a muffled tone. Sarah looks down her hands up in the air as if she was surrendering "Our bad." Sarah said. A knock sounded at the window making all of jump. Slowly I got up and went to see if a bird just hit it. Jen handed me a tissue as I saw Ponyboy on the other side of the glass.

Slowly I yanked at the window which stay stubbornly in place. Ponyboy from the other side of the window started to help yank it open to. Slowly inch by inch it slid up. When the window was fully open I was face to face with Ponyboy our faces just inches away and I felt static cling trying to drag us closer. My heart thud in my ears and I wasn't sure if it was just from the window.

"Morning' " he said a little out of breath.

"um… good morning. Thanks for helping with the window." I managed a little taken aback; I pat the window which rattled in its place. "So let me get straight to the point. We want a rematch." He said never breaking eye contact.

"a rematch?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He nodded shifting a little. "We underestimated ya'll little ladies yesterday." I beamed at him feeling my head edge closer to his and rise with pride. "Well that's why we want to have another go at it. We didn't know ya'll little ladies had an ace up the hole." He said. I look over my shoulder at Jen and Sarah who nodded in approval and was also giving me an odd hand gesture to the nose.

I turn back to Ponyboy and nodded "Okay but since we won last time we pick the game." He chuckled and looks over his shoulder for approval as well. "Now that's now how it usually works little lady but since ya'll won't win again we'll let ya'll have the honor." He said a small smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes "Water." I said "It has to involve water." I said. He took this in for a minute then said. "Meet us down stairs in fifteen minutes, we'll take ya'll to the swimming hole." He said. "Deal." I said. It was just then I realized how close we were and I honestly didn't want to put space between us.

It was a minute before he said. "By the way your noise is practically bleeding the Mississippi river." He said. I jumped back covering my noise.

"Okay see you in fifteen!" I shouted nervously just wanting him to leave. He chuckled and slid out the space. I tried to push down the window and it didn't move. Ponyboy push down from the other side and nothing moved.

Great.

Now I have a stuck open window.

He shrugged and gave a smile before disappearing into his house. I stood there just frozen replaying his smile over and over again in my head. Finally I broke out of it when a drop of blood landed in my mouth and I ganged. I press the tissue to my nose while brushing my face and teeth. Soon the bleeding stops as I put on my colorful tropical floral dress over my swimsuit. (**A/N LINK FOR DRESS:** ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress&product%5Fid=2000014901&Page=3&pgcount=100)

With a pair of brown sandals with the middle sewn in with colorful beads that match my dress (**A/N link for shoes:** ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=promo%5Fmemday&product%5Fid=2062098207&Page=all&promoType=2#)

I stuffed a bra and underwear for later along with a towel and brush and comb in a beach bag. As I was putting my hair up into a messy bun Jen walked in her bathing suit straps peaking from under her colorful striped turquoise dress (**A/N LINK FOR DRESS: **?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=whatsnew%5Fapp%5Fdresses&product%5Fid=2070220193&Page=all&pgcount=100) Her brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail showing off her heart shape face.

Then Sarah walked in bag draped over her shoulder a white dress with colorful lines covered her swimsuit. (**A/N LINKFOR DRESS: **?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=whatsnew%5Fapp%5Fdresses&product%5Fid=2070220507&Page=all&pgcount=100#)

"Ready?" Sarah asked as she pulled her hair into a mermaid braid. I ran down the stairs "Yup!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs already going to the door. "Last one has to lock up!" I yelled as walked out the door. I heard Sarah and Jen take off and race down the stairs. As I walked out not looking where I was going and still turn to the inside of the house from yelling I bumped in a muscular chest

I right away bounced off and felt myself falling backwards till a hand wrap itself around my. Keeping my up on my heels. "Oops. My bad. Didn't mean for that to happen." He said. Just like yesterday the touch of our hands sent sparks through my veins. I couldn't help but go pink a little and smile up at him. "No it was my fault for not looking who I was bumping into. Plus you saved me from falling so that makes up for it." I said rocking from side to side

He suddenly tugged on my arm and almost sent me flying into him we were only inches apart now and my face was red as peppermint. I felt his hot breath on my face and squeezed my eyes shut unsure what to do. After a long moment of silence Ponyboy softly said "Hmm…well it stop bleeding, and it doesn't seem bruised or anything." My eyes shot open and I felt embarrassment wash through me

I thought he was going to kiss me! I was so sure he was going to kiss me! And I wouldn't have mind… He let me go and said "My my Ashley you look redder than tomato, something the mattered?" he had a smirk on his face. _You know what's the matter, you are! _I thought to myself. I pressed my lips together and walked off the porch. Hearing Sarah lock the door.

"So why were you on my porch? Waiting for me at the door?" I teased passing him. He froze then laughed running a hand through his brown greased hair. "Why yes I was." He said. I didn't know if he was joking or being serious but either way it made turn red.

Soon we all go into the car and I had to sit in Ponyboy's lap, and honestly I SO did NOT mind. After ten minutes I felt his hands place themselves at my waist which made go rigid as ice. I started to edge off his lap and near his knees wanting to escape but he let go and acted like nothing ever happen. For the rest of the ride he said nothing to me and kept as much distance as possible.

Way to Ashley. You blow it.

When we got to the swimming hole it was a lake stream in the woods surrounded by rocky cliffs perfect for diving off of. Dalley spit at the ground then said "Well? What the game?" He said an annoyed expression on his face. I look at the girls unsure what to do. I just felt like swimming that's why I picked this.

Jen noticed my distress and spoke up "A diving contest." She said. All the boy's eyes grew large and started at her. "Pardon me? I think I heard you wrong. Did ya say diving contest?" Said Sodapop. She grinned at him

"No you heard right. A diving contest. Whoever does the best dive off that cliff." She pointed to a near medium size cliff on the other side of the water. Not bad. Not too hard for a beginner but not easy either for a newbie. "wins." She said. They look at her like she had lost it. "And how are we suppose to get all the way over there?" ask Darrey. Sarah rolled her eyes and smirked at Darrey. She walked to the edge of the water kicking off her shoes.

"simple." She said as she started to strip and pull her dress over her head reveling a carol Bandeaubikini. (**A/N LINK FOR SWIMSUIT:** ?id=00011768&category_name=swimwear) The guys gaped with their mouths hanging open. She tossed her dress aside and ran her hand through her hair messing it up. She dove into the water and swam to the other side of the lake. I went over to Ponyboy and closed his mouth rolling my eyes. She was so doing it on purpose. When she got to the other side she flipped her wet hair to the side and coked her hip putting her across her chest.

"That's how." She said. Right when she said that Two-bit, Dally and Darrey hurriedly strip to their boxers and jumped in and swam to the other side as fast as they could. It's scary sometimes how she can do that… Jen grinned at me then slowly and gracefully she started to walk to the edge slipping her dress off at the same time. Boys. Are. Dogs. Was all I thought as she practically got them to sit, roll over, and beg.

Just a minute ago they were glaring at us and acted like we burn their house down!

When reach the edge now only in her Blue and white halter top bikini (**A/N LINK FOR SWIM SUIT:** ?id=00006121&category_name=swimwear)

She dip her toe in then slowly withdrew then she pencil dive into the water and swam to the other side. Sodapop, Steve, and Jonny on her tail, with Sodapop still in his clothes… I laughed to myself and just took of my dress like a normal person. My swimsuit was a carol bikini with blue navy and bright hearts all over it. (**A/N LINK FOR SWIMSUIT:** ?id=00011745&category_name=swimwear)

I just jumped in as I please and heard Ponyboy follow if he was waiting for me to put on a show, too bad for him. I can't even act remotely sexy as Sarah and Jen. Jen was more of the bubbly naïve sexy while Sarah was the opposite, Sarah was the bold and out there smooth sexy. I couldn't even put on lip stick while looking sexy. Soon the boys took turn at jumping all proud they figure out how to dive while touching their toes with their hands then flipping.

"Beat that ladies." Said Two-bit rubbing his knuckles against his chest trying to act cool. Sarah rolled her eyes and strides up the cliff. She went into a hand stand and walk to the edge. "Shit." Said Dally. She stood there for a moment then let herself fall back off the cliff she did a flip in the air then did a perfect dive head first. Her blond head pop up from the water.

"hmm… I don't know… but I think I just beat that." She said sarcastically smirking.

Jen went up to the cliff and shouted down "This is pretty high." The guys smirked at each other in victory thinking they had a chance at winning. Guess again fellas. "But no high enough." Jen said before back flipping off the cliff. Even when she fell she kept back flipping looking like a human ball till she splashed into the water with a nose dive. The guys look taken aback and stare at me knowing they were finished.

I grinned at them "Don't worry, I don't want to jump off that cliff." I said walking. They gave each other high fives thinking they won. I climbed up the biggest cliff and smiled down at them. "I want to jump off this one. I like high board dives better." I said.

"Bigger splash." I said wiggling my eyebrows and using my arms to make my point. Suddenly it got quiet and evil smirks crossed their face. "Go Ponyboy!" shouted Sodapop fist pumping. I turn around seeing a wet Ponyboy sneaking up on me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his wet muscular chest. And it was so much better than in the movies.

I felt myself get fluster and lose strength at pulling at his grip. He laughed and twine his hands in mine knowing the effect it would have on me. "Ponyboy don't you darrrrreeeeeeeeee!" my sentence trailed off into a stream as we fell towards the water. Right away I clung to him putting my arms around his neck. I screamed and he laughed as we crushed into the lake. Water filling our mouths. I looked up seeing him beam at me then felt his arms circle around me pulling me closer. I didn't even care if we were drowning at the moment. Soon I felt us break surface and gasp for air. Ponyboy half choking and laughing at the same while carrying me.

"Now Ponyboy stop laughing before you kill yourself." Darrey warned. Right away he stops. I glared at Ponyboy. "That wasn't fair." I said. "Well neither is keeping secret skills." He said. I felt my mouth twitch. "Neither is this!" I yell splashing him with water. Soon a splash war broke out then a chicken battle, then a ducking battle and so on. We finally got back home I was lying in my bed in a white t-shirt and yellow sweat shorts.

I felt myself sigh happily as I recalled how Ponyboy held me today, and held my hand, and… a rustling sound came from my window and I shot up in bed. Slowly I crept to my window hearing groans of frustration and I figure sliding though. I grabbed a neat by baseball bat and held it high over my head as I ripped open my curtains to see who was breaking in.

"Hold it!" hissed Ponyboy. Slowly I dropped the bat. "What are you doing here?" I asked sliding my hands through his and feeling a spark light as I pull him through. "came for a visit…that's all." He said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. I felt my heart skip and my face go pink.

He wanted to see me. I smiled up at him and he look down at me confused. "What?" He asked. I put my finger to my lips "it's a secret." I said. He rolled his eyes. And look around my empty run down room. "Nice room." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat on my messy bed. "We just moved in and we're going to paint soon." I said.

He sat down next to me "You know…they always said this house was haunted…" he said. I tensed and squeaked out "really?". He noticed this and smirked at me. "Hell ya. They said a crazy old woman killed children in the basement, and hung herself in this room. I remembered when I was little I use to think I saw her ghost in this room." He said. I felt my eyes grow huge.

"Well best be going…" he said starting out the window.

"Ponyboy!" I hissed. He at me with a goofy grin "What?" he asked innocently like a kid who got caught doing something bad.

"…Can you stay a little longer? I'm scared now…" I said quietly looking at the floor and wringing my hands nervously. His goofy grinned fell and shock took it's place. He came back in and snap the curtains closed. He suddenly scoop me up like earlier today and carried me to the bed. I shrieked as we fell on the bed.

"I-I-I'll stay till you fall asleep…" he said not looking at me and his ears going red. I giggled at him and snuggled into him.

"oh not so scared now are we?" He said. I jokingly punch his arm "Oh shut up." I said smiling into his chest. After a moment of silence I said "Ponyboy?" He looked down on at me. "Yes?"

"…Thanks…" I said feeling safe.

"For what?" he ask. I smiled up at him softly "For telling me that scary story." I said sniggling back into his chest.

After a moment of silence he said softly thinking I was asleep.

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once again my door banged open early in the morning "Rise and shine!" Jen sing song loudly. I jumped a little "wha? AH!" I felt myself roll off the edge and hit the floor. "ugh… ow…" I groaned leaning up on my elbows blowing harsh air up blowing my bangs out of my face. Jen grin childishly at me with her hand over her mouth. "Well good morning…" I said grumpily.

Then my head snap up to attention stiffly as I remembered what happen last night. My eyes grew wide on Jen fully dress. I got up and looked at my messy bed. "um… is something the matter?" Jen asked. My head snapped to her seeing a suspicious look on her face. "Nope! Nothing! Um…will you get out?" I asked in a rush.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why?" I started to push her out the door. "I… I have to get dress! Duh! Now. Out!" I shoved her out the door closing right in her face as she turn around about to question me. I turn around and leaned on my door sighing. I slowly approached the bed softly calling Ponyboy's name. Nothing responded.

I stood next to my bed and just stared at the empty bed. I dropped to my knees and looked under the bed seeing nothing. I sat back up resting my hands on my knees. I felt my eyes get glassy with tears that tried to run. I sniffed then roughly wiped away the tears before they fell. Why am I crying? Why should I cry over a guy I only knew for two days? I got up and walked to my dresser.

I refuse to cry.

I walked to the door going to wash my face before anybody saw me but I never really get what I want. "Now why such a pretty little like yourself crying?" Ponyboy's voice rang through the room. I froze with my hand hovering over the door knob. I quickly spun around shock spelled all over my face.

"I…wasn't crying…" I grumbled under my breath looking down at my feet. "yes you were." He said still hallway through in the window. I shuffled uncomfortably wondering if I should just ask him but… "Why did you leave?" I blurted out without thinking. There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"I share a room with my brother Sodapop and he would have notice if he woke up and I wasn't there." He said. There was another moment of silence before I looked up at him biting down on my lip trying to hold back a smile. "Why is that I don't completely believe you?" I said jokingly.

"if ya don't believe me then I will prove it to ya." He said. I walked over to the window and crotch down to his level on my knees. "How about after I get dress?" I asked closing the curtains smiling at him sarcastically. I peek into the curtains a little bit smiling at him. He smiled back. "oh…darn… and here was I waiting patiently to peek at ya." He said sarcastically.

I laughed opening the curtains a little more. "Get out here.: I said playfully pushing him with my arm. "okay okay I'm gettin!" he said slipping out. I smiled down at my knees as I closed the curtains again. I giggled to myself and let out a little squeal as I jumped up and got myself ready.

Now I stood in front of my mirror tying my thin brown belt around my light colorful dress after brushing and showering. (**A/N LINK FOR DRESS:** ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress&product%5Fid=2000011812&Page=5&pgcount=100)

"Hey Ash you ready?" Jen called through the door. "Um…" I mange as Jen swung the door open. "Geez ever hear of knocking?" I asked. She smiled at me. "So…what we're doing today?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and walk back downstairs calling for Sarah. I closed my door leaning my back on it and smiled devilishly to myself. I practically ran to my window and ripped open my curtains. I leaned out my window and called out Ponyboy's name.

I waited there for a moment half dangling out the window. Is this how he always feel when he is outside my window?

I heard steps approaching my room and sighed and stared to slide back in my room, but then I notice that Ponyboy suddenly came running in and leaned on the window frame. "Sorry for making you wait." He said before leaning. Our faces where now only mere inches apart now and I felt my face grow hot.

"Time to prove it to you." He said grinning at me crookedly.

His hands gently wrap around mine and I felt the moment just freeze for a second. It was like electricity running through my veins. He suddenly pulled me in, causing me to shriek a little. When I had fully came into the room the only thing that was keeping me up was Ponyboy. "Ugh… thanks…" I said stepping back when I really wanted to step forward.

It was a tiny little room with a messy queen size mattress lying on the floor. I took a step further into the tiny room away from the window. There was barely enough room for me to walk between the bed and the dresser. "There isn't another bed." I said slowly still looking around. "Yeah cause me and Sodapop share a bed. We don't got enough room for another bed." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and shrugging.

Usually I wouldn't believe that, but I couldn't even bring myself to question that. I completely believe it. Suddenly stomping steps where echoing up the stairs. "Hey Ponyboy! You up dere' boy?" I wasn't sure who it was…but I think it was Dally…

"Shot! It's Sodapop!" Ponyboy said. Guess I was wrong… I only meet them two days ago. Ponyboy grabbed my arm and lead me to a tiny closet opening the door wide open. "You gotta hide!" he said pushing me in back first. "Wait! Ponyboy!" my shout was muffled by clothes engulfing me in the dark space.

He shut the door leaving in the tiny space. It was even tinier than the room! I couldn't even bend my arm without the touching the wall. I heard a door softly bang against a wall and I hoped it was the closet door. But since I still in the dark and I heard Sodapop talking I knew I hoped to high.

"Yo Ponyboy." Sodapop said popping the P in his name. "Ether I'm going crazy or you were talking to someone up here." Chuckled Sodapop. I tensed and felt my hands form fists. "You've gone crazy." Ponyboy simply said. I heard steps walking out "Now can ya get? I to get ready." He said closing the door.

"Aren't ya already ready?" Sodapop asked.

"uh… no…" said Ponyboy before the sound slamming the door in his brother's face echo through the room.

Suddenly the closet door swung open, light growled around Ponyboy as if he was an angel. he walked in and shut the door behind him.

Now we stood face to face.

Only mere inches apart. In a closet.

A dark tiny closet.

The sound of a heart beat copying the sound of a drum beat faintly echo through the space. But I couldn't tell if it was mine or Ponyboy's. I prayed that it was Ponyboy's, just at the thought of his heart beating in over drive gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Um… Pony… why are we both in here?" I asked thanking the fact that this closet didn't a light bulb installed in here, or he would see how bright my face was.

"They could hear us from down stairs. Plus it's more fun this way." He said. I saw the outline of his body shrug. Now my heart beat so fast it made me feel a little light headed at his comment. I swear my red face was glowing like a firefly. But then a thought crossed my mine and my red face got covered by an evil grin.

"Fun…like this?" I started, and then I took a step closer and place my hands on his chest. "Or fun like this?" I asked smirking. He tensed under my hands and I could hear his breathing get heavier. Satisfied at his reaction I pulled back hands returning them to my sides.

"Just kidding!" I said between giggles. A tensed silence suddenly wash over the small space. It was only for a minute but it felt like a century had just passed. I swear I faintly heard Sodapop yell "just a darn minute! I have to get ready for work!"

But I didn't pay much attention, because suddenly Ponyboy just attacked me. He had pinned me to the door and was leaning his head on the nape of the neck. "Um…Ponyboy…what…" I gasped when I felt him passionately trail light kisses on my collar bone. "Ponyboy…ugh…Sodapop is coming…" I managed between gasps trying to sallow back moans.

"I don't care." He growled against my neck. Was this really the same sweet boy next door? I put my hands on his shoulders trying to push him off. It didn't seem to help. It was like I was melting. My legs were like jello and couldn't keep me up much longer. I lost all my strength. "Ponyboy…" I whimpered still trying to shove him as he continued to shower me in kisses.

I hate being this vulnerable in front people.

I hate how he is acting like somebody else! I want the kind sweet sensitive Ponyboy!

"Ponyboy… get off me!" I whimpered again. Suddenly the door I was leaning on vanished and light flooded in as we fell to the floor with a thud.

I looked up seeing Ponyboy hovering over me on all fours and Sodapop starting at us wide eyes as his hand gripped the closet door he had opened.

"What in the Sam hill?" he said breathlessly looking down at us. It took him a while to recover but his usually goofy grin came reeling in on his face. He narrowed his eyes at us evilly. "I knew I wasn't losing my mind." He said.

"Now Ponyboy I know you're growing up and all. And you are having these new weird feelings. But gone dang it boy, don't do it in the damn closet." Sodapop said chuckling softly. Ponyboy quickly got up and extended his hand out to me as he tried to explain it Sodapop.

I just stared at the hand, frighten. That boy in the closet wasn't Ponyboy. That boy was like an animal, and he scared me. I looked down at the floor as I push myself up and stepped away from Ponyboy.

Both boys looked shocked in this gesture.

"Sodapop we weren't doing anything…" Ponyboy said starting at me as he said that. I felt uncomfortable in his gaze and fought back a shiver. I rubbed my right arm trying to hide goosebumps and took another step away as I avoided his gaze.

"Then what were you doing in the closet?" Sodapop asked in his usual tone but he looked at me funny. Ponyboy looked down struggling for words. "I… we… um…" was he said.

"Soda there was nothing going on… so please don't tell Darry!" he pleaded.

"I thought there was nothing going on here to tell." Sodapop shot with a smirk.

Ponyboy send him a glare, but it wasn't intimidating. Which was the real Ponyboy?

Sodapop sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Tell ya what. I won't tell anybody what I saw here. If I don't ever catch you doin it again, you here?" he said seriously. We both nodded.

"I was young once, well not too long ago. I know how it is." He winked at us grabbing clothes and staring to walk out. When he was gone it was a long awkward silence till Ponyboy turn to me as he shut the closet door.

"you know I was only joshing with ya…right?" he said. I swallow a growing lump and felt my eyes go glassy with tears I refuse let fall.

I nodded slowly and spun around to the window. "I should get home." I said starting out the window.

"Ashley wait." Ponyboy said. I numbly turn my head around to him. He look taken back and at lost for words. He look down and started to turn his back to me.

"Um… ugh sorr…um be careful getting home." He said. I felt my heart crack a little and wordlessly turn back to the window. I griped the window as I flung myself feet first across the space separating our houses, and through my windows.

My back was still facing the window and I couldn't dare to look at him. So I grab the curtains in fists behind my back and violently tugged them close. I slowly sank to the floor and let the quiet sobs out.

I thought I heard a thud like somebody punched the wall, and a faint mumble of somebody saying "damn it!" but I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice.

What just happen back there?

For the next few days I avoided Ponyboy like ice and fire.

Sometimes me, Jen Sarah would head over to their house but I still stayed cleared of Ponyboy. I wouldn't speak to him, I would make excuses to the bathroom or something, I would sit on the opposite side of the room.

I was just too scared of him at the moment.

It had soon been two weeks and here I was. Sitting in my bed in alone on Saturday night starting at my ceiling. Even though I was scared of Ponyboy I still couldn't get him out of my head at all.

Suddenly a dark figure squirm through my window and I sat up. I already knew who it was. It was the devil himself.

"Ashley you still awake?" the floor boards creaked as he walk over to my bed. I lay still under the sheets curled up in a ball. I felt him sit at the corner of my bed.

"Ash I know you're up, we really need to talk." He said. His voice was so smoothing that it really put at ease.

"Go away." I grumbled in to the sheets like a child.

"Ash we really need to talk." He said.

"We have nothing to talk about." I said.

"…I'm sorry." I froze. He goes straight to the point like his brothers. Is that some annoying trait or something? I look over my shoulder at him.

"I'm really sorry for the other day in the closet. I promise I won't ever do it again. Just please. Talk to me again! I can't stand it another minute! I miss you." He said his brown eyes looking a little like a child's.

"…and what if I don't?" I ask teasing him a little.

His eyes grew huge and he went rigid. "Oh Ashley please! I'm so sorry! I was just getting you back for what you did." I sat up. "I was just playing around. And I didn't take it that far! You gave me hickeys!" I shot at him. He pressed his lips together trying to hold back a smile, but a little chuckle slip out.

I punched him the arm hearing his laughter fully slip out. "It's not funny!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. I smiled "okay… maybe a little…" I giggled. Soon we were both hobbling over with laughter that we both almost fell over the edge.

"hahaha…it's good to have you back Ash." He said. I look back at him "it's good to be back." I said smiling at him. "but I know a simple sorry won't just patch this up. Is there anything I could do to make up for it?" he asked.

"not that I know of…" I said shrugging at the ceiling. "Well how bout tomorrow I show you around town. Just you and me. How bout it?" he asked.

"like a…date?" I asked. His ears started to go red probably like my cheeks. He started to play around with his fingers nervously. "If you want it to be…" he said. I felt my heart go into over drive. "But it doesn't have to be! It could just be two friends hanging out!" he piped out.

I felt my heart sink and my face fall a little. "Um… sure… that sounds good." I said. Then I notice that we were both lying next to each other, side by side. "Okay then." He said.

There was a slight awkward silence in the air "so do you still have trouble sleeping in here? You know the ghost?" he asked. I felt a smile spread on my face. "Yeah… it's been a couple of rough nights." I said. "Does that mean I can sleep in here again?" he asked.

"Who else will protect me from the ghost?" I asked.

He slid his arms around me and rested him head on the nape of my neck and shoulder. "Nobody cause that's my job." He murmured. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. After a moment of silence I said. "Hey Ponyboy?" I asked quietly and sweetly.

"Hmm?" he asked nudging my neck with his nose sending me with shivers.

"You do know I'm having you sleep on the floor right?" I asked. He tensed then sighed.

"Damn… knew it was too good to be true." He said getting up grabbing a pillow.

"Well I guess it was too soon." He whispered.

"Aren't you going to take the blanket?" I asked looking over the edge of the bed down at him on the floor. He waved it away.

"Nah… you keep it, I dying of heat." I smiled at his lie knowing he was just being nice.

This is the Ponyboy I like.

I smiled at him "Good night Ponyboy" I said. "G'night." He said rolling over to his side, his back to me.

I smile at him and quietly blew a kiss at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes shot open and a smile grew itself on my face. I hardly let myself sleep that night because I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I rolled over on my side and peered over the edge of the bed down at Ponyboy. He look so innocent and cute, it was like watching a toddler.

I smiled down at him and reached down touching his messy hair. I ruffled it some more and giggled at him. As I pulled my hand back his eyes shot open.

"Ugh…" was all I could mange as I froze in place.

"I don't if I should be flatter by you violating me so early in the day while I'm sleeping or greatly freaked out." He said with a serious face. Dimples formed in his cheeks as he smiled at me, but then his hand intertwined with mine and he pulled me down over the edge in one great tug.

"Ack!" I yelled as I face planted in to his flat, but muscular chest. He softly petted my hair and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hmm… I thinking you are taking that as flattery." I said.

"Sure am." Without looking I could hear the smile in his voice.

I leaned my head against his collar bone and just let myself relaxed. It was just then I realized that he had no shirt on. I smiled into his neck as I felt my face redden with embarrassment.

"Ash? You alright? I thought I heard you fall." We both froze there for a moment, then scattered up. "I best think I be taking my leave now." He said getting up. "No! There isn't enough time!" I said pulling him down.

"Then where should I hide?" he asked. I franticly looked around till just deciding with the most obvious place. "The bed!" I said. His ears grew red. "Um… I don't think this the time for that." He said. I felt my tongue go rigid and my face go red as I understood what his mind was picturing.

"N-n-no! Not that pervert! I meant hide under the bed!" I said already stuffing his pillow under. "O-oh…" he said as he started to slide under. Right when he was fully under. The door banged open making me jump and look over the bed seeing Sarah and Jen.

"M-m-morning!" I said a little too panicky as I clumsy got up pretending to wipe dust off. They looked surprised at my answer. "Well that's new. Where is your usual 'will you knock' greeting?" Sarah asked.

I gave a sheepish, nervous grin and shrugged. "Who knows?" I asked.

I looked down seeing Ponyboy's t-shirt and kicked under. "Is something the matter? You must hit your head pretty hard. You're acting weird." Jen said sitting on the edge of the messy bed.

"What? Me? No! I-I just feel over when I was sleeping. That's all." I said a rush waving my hand at them. Jen gave a confused look while Sarah raised an eyebrow at me. "Um…okay…good to hear?" Sarah said, well it came out as more of a question.

Sarah went to the mirror and checked her makeup. "So what are we going to do?" Sarah asked. None of us have gotten use to the small boring town. There. Was. Nothing. To. Do.

"Um… I don't know about you guys…but…" I started looking away. Sarah leaned away from the mirror and gave me a questing look with her eyebrow raised. Jen leaned forward. "But what?" Sarah asked. "I…already made plans…" I squeaked.

They froze.

Then Jen hop up and started jumping on the bed while Sarah exploded and dance around twirling her blonde on her fingers. "Oh my gosh! Who? Who are you going on a date with?" Jen squeezed.

"It's not a date" I said but it couldn't be heard over Sarah yelling "Aww our little girl is growing up!" She said as she clutch my chin and wagged back and forth like a doll. "Shut up, it's not-" Jen cut me off and started questioning me as she stop jumping and now laid on her stomach her head in hands.

"So who is it? Is it that cute boy who at the drug store? Or is it the hottie who works at the drive-in-movie theater? OH WAIT! I bet I know who it is! It's the lifeguard at the public pool! Isn't! Tell the truth! It's him isn't! how did you score him?" Jen asked all in a rush.

"None of them, guys it's not a date!" I said but Sarah cut right in waving her hands in front of her. "Oh I bet it's the cute guy who volunteers at the library! Nope! Wait! It's the guy from the supermarket!" she squeezed.

Then all her excitement vanished as she said "But he's a little creepy. He always watches the little kids go on the kiddy rides." She said looking confused as to why I would ever like him.

"Oh my gosh Ash, you're going out with a petit file." Jen said her eyes huge.

Before they could get another word in I yelled without thinking. "It's none of them! It's Ponyboy! Now will you get off my case?" I covered my mouth in shock as they froze and just stared at me.

"Aww… so that's why you guys been moping around." Sarah said giving a grin. "What? No! We-" once again they cut me off, will I ever get a say? "Aww… Ponyboy I love ya!" Sarah said in a breathless corny accent raising her arm to her forehead fluttering her eyes.

"Shut up." I yelled shoving her out.

"Oh! Ponyboy! Can I please be your little cowgirl?" Jen did the same only clutching her hands to heat. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I said as I shoved her out to slamming the door in her face. I heard them laugh and do those corny fake ancients all the way down stairs.

"Um well… That was awkward…" Ponyboy said now leaning his elbow on the edge of the mattress with his head resting on his chin. I gave a small grin blowing at my messy bangs. "Yeah, try living with them." I said.

"I don't think I would ever want daughters now…" he said getting up and staring out the window. "See you in half an hour for our date little cowgirl." He chuckled. I shoved him a little "Shut up horsey boy." I shot back. He smiled up at me before going out.

I couldn't help but grin when I saw his ears were bright red.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**It's time for some Sodapop action! This is for all the Sodapop fans out there! The best way for me to hear you is for leaving a review! Just saying…**

**Jen's point of view**

My laughter harmonized with Sarah's as we chock out cheesy lines in our in even more cheesy accents. I stumble on the stairs almost falling, and had to lean on the rail for support. "Aww I can't take it anymore, I'm going to die of laughter." I said trying to catch my breath.

Sarah let out another laugh fit before stopping. "Aww… I think I got cramps from that. Aww I'm going to lie down." She said walking to the living room. I fully walked down the stairs seeing her sit backwards on the tip of touch before falling back into a flip so she could sleep.

A quietly chuckled and went to the door deciding the only fun thing around at the moment was getting the mail. I push a lock of brown hair behind my ear as I opened the door.

"And where are you going missy?" Sarah called from the living room.

"um…run away to the circus?" I joked as I started to close the screen door. "Let me now if there is any mail for me." She said as I closed it shut.

Wow little Ash the tom boy who use to beat boys up is going on her first date… how cute! I can't believe she is growing up! I wonder what she is going to wear, and what shoes will match. What about her makeup? Does she know how to apply it properly?

An image flashed when she was seven and she played with her mom's makeup and had it all over her face. Aww… it seems like everything is changing. I don't really like change at all. Soon Sarah will leave, and know Ashley is getting involved with her boyfriend. It seems like everyone is leaving me behind…

I felt a tear run down my face as I grabbed the mail out of the mailbox. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I hadn't even notice I had crossed the yard to the mailbox. Or had I notice Sodapop standing there seeing me cry.

"Now what gone happen that made such a pretty little thing like you shed a tear?" he said leaning over the mailbox inches from my face. I jumped sending mail everywhere. "Damn it Soda you scared me!" I said starting to bend down to get retrieve the mail.

His muscular arm shot out and snaked itself around my waist sending me back upright. "Don't bend down, you'll flash those pretty little legs of yours and I don't want any hound going after ya." He said glaring around the neighborhood.

I felt my face go a little pink and my heart start beating a little too fast. This always happen when Sodapop does something charming. And I feel like he knows what he is doing to me. I wish he would just choose me instead of playing around and torturing me.

I swear I just want to grab his head and pull him down into a kiss and get it over with.

After he picked up the mail he asked "So why were ya cryin'?" I was taken aback by that. Should I answer? Or should I say allergies? Oh it's already too late in the season for that! I took a deep breath.

"Um… well it's kind of stress of moving to a new town…" I said looking down at my fingers. He gently brushed his fingers under my chin and led my head back up to him. "I'm up here darlin." Wow… that damn accent could be so damn cute sometimes!

"And there got to be something else brothering ya." he said handing me the mail. I felt chills as our fingers brushed each other.

"Um…Well Ashley and Ponyboy our going on a date today." I said. His eyes got huge and he froze. His jaw tighten.

"What?" he growled through clenched teeth.

I blink unsure of what I was seeing what just a dream or if it was really real. What happen to the cute, charming, funny Sodapop? This sure wasn't him.

"I got to go." He growled before storming off.

Was that jealousy? I felt another tear slide down my cheek as my worst thoughts pushed forward in my mind.

He has the hots for Ashley?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ashley Point of view**

I stood in front of the mirror practicing smiles in the mirror. "Ugh!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air not satisfied with my image. Jen walked pass by my open door. I ran to door and banged my hands against the door frame.

"Jen! Jen can you help me? Is this cute?" I asked a little panicky waving my hands to the dress. She froze and spun angrily on me her eyes pink from tears. "Oh Jen what happen?" I asked. Her face soften a little and she look like she was about to break into tears.

"Not now Ashley." She hissed through clenched teeth. She spun around and slammed the door of her room. "What was that about?" Sarah asked coming up the stairs. "I-I don't know… all I asked her was for advice on the dress." I said addressing to the V-neck yellow dress that had flower patterns sewn in with sleeves that reach a little past my shoulders. (**A/N LINK FOR DRESS:** ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=whatsnew%5Fapp%5Fdresses&product%5Fid=2070221714&Page=all&pgcount=100)

She looks me over with a small disgusted expression. She shook her head at me. "Nope. It's not appropriate for a date, it's to causal." She said. I felt my cheeks heat up and grow red. "It's not a date!" I yelled. She held up her hand. "Whatever." She said walking to my closet.

She flipped through my clothes till she pulled out a red dress and tossed it at me. "Ack!" I yelled when the hanger hit me in the head and I fell to the floor. She throw another thing at me. I leaned up on my elbows. "Really?" I asked. She looks over her shoulder and beamed at me.

"You wanted help right?" she smirked. I got up and started to pull the dress over my head and tossed it at her. "Gee thanks for the help of getting a head concussion." I said putting the red dress over my head.

I started to button up the roow of buttons on the dress that stop at my belly button. I looked down seeing the other thing she threw was a brown belt. (**A/N LINK FOR DRESS, BTW A MUST ****SEE**: ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=whatsnew%5Fapp%5Fdresses&product%5Fid=2058687270&Page=all&pgcount=100)

I went to my mirror seeing the thick straps cover my shoulders a little. I started to load my arm with brown bracelets and bangles. I smiled through the mirror at her. "Thanks." I said looking over my shoulder.

She beamed at me "Well red really looks good with your hair." She said fixing my hair. "So how much time do you have until the date?" she asked adding a light shade of red lip stick to my face. "It's not a date! And…" I looked over at the cloak on the wall and gasped. "Shit! I have to be there, NOW." I said running to my closet and throwing shoes over my head till I found a brown pair of sandals.

I started to slide one on. "Thanks Sarah!" I said running out while jumping in place trying to slide on my other sandal. I nearly tumble and almost fell on my face. Right when I open the door I saw Ponyboy's back to me leaning against the mailbox.

I smiled breathlessly at him, then took off running across the yard. I threw my arms around his neck. "Hi!" I shouted a little, happily. "Sorry did I make you wait long?" I asked as his arms wrapped around me lifting me off the ground slightly and swinging me around him.

My mouth dropped when I saw Sodapop smirking down at me. "Not at all darlin' " he said. "Um…" I tried taking his arms off me and taking a step away but he only pulled me closer. "You weren't expecting little old me where ya?" he said. I shook my head at him and tried to take another step away.

He pressed his chest against me "Um no…where's…" my voice faded not sure if I should say Ponyboy. "You mean Ponyboy? Heh… he got a little…stuck… at the moment." He chuckled. I felt my face crumble as I realized he stood me up.

"O-oh." I said swallowing a forming a lump in my throat. "But don't you worry. He sent yours truly to company ya." He said. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away, gently not trying to be rude.

A door slam echoed through the yard and I jumped and saw Ponyboy storming towards us. "Sodapop!" he yelled. His eyes were filled with furry as he violently ribbed me out of Sodapop's arms. He didn't even wince as I crashed into his chest. "Sodapop! Why did ya lock me in bathroom? Darry had to break the door down!" he yelled wrapping me in his arms.

"I was just messin with ya, just having some fun." He said walking pass us to his house. "It wasn't funny Sodapop." Hissed Ponyboy through clenched teeth. "Yeah whatever Ponyboy." Sodapop snapped suddenly.

I shriek against Ponyboy's chest a little scared at the random mood swing. He stormed off to the house. "Um… what just happen?" I asked. "Sodapop just lock me in the bathroom and tried to steal my date…. Uh um…never mind." He said waving it away.

He walked away and held out his hand. He shyly looks away at the ground. "Come on." He said. I giggled and wrapped my hand around his and smiled as he pulled me along. "Um… you look…c-c-c-cut-te." He quietly mumbled. I was taken aback by that but giggled and smiled.

I skipped in front of him and walk backwards as I said. "Thank you, and you look handsome." I giggled. His ears went from pink to scarlet. He gave me a crocked grin then spun me around like we were dancing.

"Walk properly before you trip and hurt yourself." He said placing me in the right direction. "No I won't." I said waving it away as we walk at the edge of the park that leads down a hill to the woods. But of course gravity and I aren't the best of friends and I tripped over a small pepple and fell over the hill bringing Ponyboy with me.

"AhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I rolled down the hill. I felt his arms scramble around me and pulled me to his chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutch his shirt with fists bringing him closer to me.

When we crashed to the ground and had stopped rolling I weakly open one eye. I blink and open both eyes taking in my surroundings. I blink again while taking a shaky breathe. "Are you all right?" Asked Ponyboy hovering above me. I bit down on my lip trying to hold back my laughs but a snicker slip out.

It set me off. I broke out laughing throwing my head back. "Geez…why the hell are you laughing? We just dropped down a hill and here you are laughing like some retarded hyena." He said cupping my face between his hands forcing me to look at him.

I froze looking up at him like a deer in headlights. I hadn't notice he was literally on top of me. I blushed and leaned on my elbows. "S-sorry but you have to admit… it was kinda of funny…" I said looking away.

He forces my head back giving me no choice to look at him. Mere inches apart.

"…okay I do have to admit our near death experience was pretty dang hilarious. Now would you stay still? You're more slippery than a fish out of water!" he said. I looked him over seeing that he has scratches all over. His clothes looked worn and had been slightly torn.

Even on his left cheek he was slightly bleeding.

He covered for me and took most of the blows… he is more injured than me but he is so worried for me?

He gently turned my head side to side checking to see if I was harm. Each time his fingers brushed against me I would hear my heart jump. I gulped and closed my eyes tying to distract myself.

"Looks like you're okay but maybe we should let a doctor see if you hit your head or anything." He said still gazing at seriously. I suddenly got upon my knees making him fall over on his back. "Oh no, you said it for yourself. I am fine. Now it's time to worry about you." I said leaning forward.

"These? There just scratches nothing the first aid kit can't handle." He said waving it away. I leaned in more just mere inches apart. Like we had been earlier. "Ponyboy look…your bleeding." I said softly brushing my finger lightly over his wound.

His eyes grew huge and his jaw tightens as his breathing became hitch. He suddenly shoved him off him with push of his hand making me land flat on my ass. "Could you please not touch me?" he harshly looking down.

"Wha-" he cut me off by suddenly standing up making me jump. "Maybe we should do this another day, till then let's go home." He said. Before I could respond he was already walking away. I felt my heart sink. Maybe I was just misunderstanding his signals…

Who was I kidding? There never was any signals in the first place! I chocked back a sob as I got up and dust off dirt off my dress. Me and Ponyboy are just friends. Nothing more than that. And the whole friend thing is hanging by a thread at the moment.

As we walk back I kept a long distance from him. He didn't turn to see if I was following. I sighed. It was already sundown.

As we neared our homes we both stop at the tip of yards unsure of what to do next. "I-I'll see ya later." He said not even looking at me. "Ponyboy! What in the Sam hill happen to ya boy?" yelled Darry as he climb at of his car. The car looked so small compared to Darry's large and muscular frame. Like a clown car.

He grab Ponyboy by the shoulders "Did a Soc do this to you?" he asked. What the hell is a Soc? Does he mean sock? I'm already confused about this already. Sarah came out of the house followed by Jen and came to my side.

"What happen?" Sarah asked worry laced in her voice. "That's what I trying to find out, but these two kids won't talk." Growled Darry looking at us for a second then turning away, the he sharply turn back to us giving Sarah the once-over. We all saw that.

Sarah turn to me her face flushed slightly "Care to explain what happen?" She asked. Darry sighed pulling Ponyboy inside their house with us on their tail. All the guys were gather in the living watching TV.

When they saw how battered up we were they all jumped to their feet with questions. Well…mostly Ponyboy was battered. He got the worst end of the stick. "Wow-e Ponyboy you must have been in one heck of a rustle." Said Two-bit.

"Will someone get the darn first aid kit? And somebody tell me what happen?" Darry growled making it a bigger fuss than it was. "We fell down the big hill by the park." I said quietly. Everybody stayed quiet for a moment before groaning.

"That's what this big hubbub is about?" Steve said rolling his eyes and walking back to the living room with Two-bit and Dalley and Johnny on his tail. Sodapop came back with the first aid kit. "Well thank god that what was all it was. I don't want seeing my baby brother all tattered up. But I won't mind seeing him beat a soc up here dere' either." Said Sodapop.

"Sodapop! Don't give the boy the wrong idea!" hissed Darry.

"Ok ok sorry Darry. Now will somebody patch the kid up?" Sodapop asked.

"I will." I blurted out without thinking. "Um…actually that isn't a good idea" I said taking it back. "Why?" Asked Jen. "because he doesn't want to be touched." I hissed glaring sorrowing fully at him.

Jen and Sarah understood right away and glared at him. Darry sighed "Fine I'll do it." He said dragging him away. We stood there for a moment before Sarah had excused her and Jen leaving me and Sodapop alone in the kitchen.

"Got any chocolate cake left, I need comfort food." I said looking down. He ipen the fridge and handed me a huge chunk. "That boy is so stupid not seeing what is right in front of his eyes." Sodapop said. I stayed silent putting a piece of cake in my mouth to avoid the subject.

"But…I on the other hand have perfect vision." Sodapop said making me freeze mid bite. I swallowed and look up at him. "What are you getting at Sodapop? I'm not really in the mood for jokes." I said.

"I am not joking. Ashley I have never met a girl like you and I got to have you for my own. So when I ask this it's in all seriousness. Will you go out with me?" my mouth dropped open. I look around trying to avoid eye contact but just ended up meeting eyes with Ponyboy.

I hands formed fists and I sharply turn away, looking back at Sodapop when I said.

"Sounds like it could be fun, sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ashley P.O.V**

The sound of Jen running down the Curtis's front porch harmonized with her quiet sobs. "Jen!" I yelled for the seventeenth time as I ran out the door after her. I heard her running after us.

"JEN!" I yelled catching up to her and grabbing her shoulders. I gasped for air and bend over still holding on. I had chased her for around five blocks around three times each. My lungs sting from not being used in awhile.

A memory of us running together in white t-shirts, denim shorts and backwards baseball caps flashed in my mind. We ran everyday together to stay in shape in Chicago.

"Jen… what's…wrong…" I breathed between gasped.

She swiftly spun around sending stumbling back a little. Her hair look flatter from running and more natural, tears ran down her face in unison perfectly. She looked like a crying angel.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The faint gasped of Sarah came behind me showing she had catch up. "I thought you like Ponyboy! Why are you going out with Sodapop?" my eyes grew wide and I faintly shook my head no. "Jen I'm sorry… I didn't know…" I was about to say something else but she cut me off.

"You didn't know? That's bullshit Ashley!" she yelled I winced slightly at her loud voice. She continued

"He flirts me! And I flirt back! Whenever you see Sodapop I am beside him! Trying to steal him makes you a bitch!" she yelled. My grew wider and all three of us stood still… "Technically you didn't call her a bitch…" Sarah said trying to send a signal for to be calm.

"Jen… I'm sorry… I didn't notice… and you never mention it to me…" I said softly feeling my heart sting at her words.

"Plus he kind of flirts with everybody…" I said her anger shot back up. Jen really was the childish one in our group. She had a temper of a child and would go into a tantrum.

"Even Sarah noticed it!" she yelled. Sarah stayed quiet then spoke up "it's kind of true Ashley… don't steal Sodapop." I turn to her my eyes filled with betrayed. "But Jen he does flirt with everybody… maybe…" we all knew what Sarah was going to say so Jen cut her off.

"But he asked me out Jen…" I said quietly. Jen stop for a moment taking it in and Sarah said nothing trying not to get involve but break it up. We hadn't notice we ran into alley or the drunken guy walking towards us.

"Heyyyy babies. You wanna have some fun with me?" he slurred tugging on Jen's arm. We all turn him with evil fury in our eyes and all yelled

"GO AWAY!" And shoved him off. We turn back to the matter at hand.

"Ashley you're bitching slut." Jen spat. We all froze the only movement were my tears falling down my face and the drunk getting up and moving towards me now.

"You're a slut? Then we will get along find…" he slurred again. I practically tasted the beer in breathe.

"Get off me!" I yelled kicking him in the stomach. He crashed to floor and got up "why you crying?" he asked me first then leaned into Jen. She kicked him off his feet and punched him rolling of some steam. "We should get out of here…" Sarah whispered. Jen was way ahead of us and was at the entrance where street meets alley with us on her tail.

"Jen! He asked me!" I said. She stops. "Then why did you say yes?" I froze and looked down at my feet. She turn around and yelled in my face "You have Ponyboy! You slut!" and with that she ran off crying back home with Sarah running after her.

My heart burn at Jen's words. "Damn… I was going to beat all three. But I guess I'll have to settle for the bitching slut." I heard the drunk say.

I spun around about to throw a blow at him when he hit my stomach with an empty coke bottle. Glass flew everywhere and I flew to ground. My head connecting with concrete with a loud thud. It was so loud that the guy got scared and ran yelling "Shit!" Slowly I made my way back to my feet. I limp home… my hip sending pain every time I move.

The world has fuzzy… I bit down on my tongue refusing to let tears out… so I got a little hurt… I won't cry… I won't cry… if I cry now it's giving up. I pushed the front door open squinted even more at the dark house.

I reached for the staircase and went up four steps before felling like I was flying. Now I can cry. I banged against the old creaky hard wood floor. And my mom's bedroom door banged open and she ran out of her room.

"Ashley! What happen? Ugh! You're bleeding…oh my goodness you're bleeding a lot!" my mom cried. She clutches my head and yelled "Helen! Call an ambulance!" which was Sarah's mom. I missed my mom's hugs so much… tears poured out. My mom bends down and whispered in my ear.

"Hush… it's okay…it's okay… everything is going to alright…" she said trying to stay calm. The pain was bad but I cried because of Jen. Soon the ambulance came and took me to the hospital. Thank god I was awake the whole time.

"Well it's wasn't a concussion, just a lot of blood lost. And you have bruised rib… but it was very close to being cracked." The doctor said. I sat on the stool in the hospital at 2:50 in the morning. My mom was behind me clutching my shoulders in her nightgown and slippers.

"Oh thank god Ashley!" my mom exclaimed. The doctor gave me his regards and we went back home. The foyer was dimly lit and there on the staircase was Sarah and her mom sitting next to Jen's mom. They all stood up when they saw the door open.

"What happen? Is she going to be okay?" Sarah's mom asked sounding like Sarah in her calm, mature worries. "She will be alright… she is not even on bed rest." My said "she is quite the little trouper." Said Jen's mom.

"Yes…but I will like to know how this happen…" my mom said eyeing me with her arms crossed. I grimace and she sighed. "Tomorrow… it's too late right now and I need my beauty sleep." She said gloating a little I sighed and Sarah help me up the stairs.

"But… tomorrow be prepare to grill with questions." She said eyeing me. I look over my shoulder and gave a weak smile. "Night mom." I said continuing up. At the top of the stairs was Jen fully dressed in her pjs and she look down at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She broke out into tears. "I'm not going out with Sodapop." I said plainly hugging her. "Thanks… I'm the bitch not you." She said. Only when you are mad….

"So now I'm demoted a slut?" I joked. Sarah laughed and join in the hug. "ow… love does hurt…" I said as they squeezed me tighter. We laughed in unison… like it should be.

The next day I was pacing my room deciding on what I should do. How should I break it to Sodapop? Will he get mad? Will he find out I only use him to get Ponyboy jealous? Will we all still be friends?

I sighed and look up at my wall cloak. It was time.

I quietly open and sneak down the stairs.

I open the door a little and the old piece of wood sent a loud creak. "Shit! Shh! Stop moaning!" I yelled at the door even though it couldn't hear me. I look around seeing that it didn't disturber anybody in the house. I froze in awkward position waiting to hear anything.

Hearing nothing I open it little more and it creak again. "Shit!" I hit the door with hand quietly "When we start fixing the house… you're first to go." I hissed at the door. I slipped out and walk to the waiting Sodapop.

It was hard looking at him…well it wasn't… I mean he is… a ten with a side of "damn!" my eyes bounced around the neighborhood nervously.

Oh look! A broken mailbox! That's way more interesting that Sodapop! My eyes checked him out again bounce away as fast they came. They landed on Darry's car. And I swear I saw a head duck down behind it.

"Hey Soda…" I said. He took my hand and kissed it and roughly pulled me closer.

"Hello beautiful. I heard you got hurt. Are you okay?" he asked.

"um-m y-y-yeah. I-I-I'm holding up fine." I said looking down at the ground.

Wow… my sandals are suddenly so interesting!

"Good." He growled. I shiver. He suddenly leaned in and said "cause I gonna keep you company while bed rest…" he said puckering his lips. My eyes grew huge and I shoved him away bending down a little not able to look at his face.

"I'm sorry Sodapop but I can't go out with you." I said. There was a long awkward silence before he lean down to. He was even with my face. "Sorry darlin' but for some reason when it comes to you I won't take no for an answer."

He grabbed me at my waist and flip me over his shoulder.

"OW!" I yelled my hip and rib cage burring at the sudden movement. What the hell did Jen see in this aggrieve guy? "Sodapop-" I started but was cut off. "Put her down." Yelled Ponyboy.

The next thing I knew was that Ponyboy called out Sodapop and I was in his arms.

"Don't touch her! She. Is. Mine." Ponyboy yelled. Ponyboy grabbed him by his collar "We will finish this at home." He hissed and let go shoving a little. He stormed inside the house with me hanging over his shoulders.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

I watched from the Darry's bedroom window as Ponyboy stomp back into the house with Ashley. "Looks like he is finally becoming a man." Darry said. I smiled. Me and Darry have been watching those two every since day one. My legs dangle out the window as I sat on the window sill with Darry holding my hips. I smile to myself at that fact feeling my face flush slightly.

"Now they just need to get together and then we can worry about the other troubling two." I said "hmm as long as that boy don't screw it up." Said Darry. I smile and turn to him opening my mouth to say something but froze.

Darry stared at me with the same expression I had. I smiled and started to lean in. And I felt him lean in two but he stop and pulled away. "Oh! Well lookie at that! It's that late already? I best think you be getting back." Darry said. My face fell "yeah I guess it is." I said hearing a slight harshness in my tone.

Darry picked it up and didn't know how to respond. I went to my window sided in. "Sarah!" Darry called I turned around "what?" I said. "Um… will you come back tomorrow?" he asked looking playing with his large fingers nervously. I smiled tiredly and gave in.

His soft side is so cute.

"Yes."

I know it will only hurt me. I know he keeps pushing me away on purpose. But he always draws me in.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Ponyboy slam my door close making me wince. He gently put me down on my bed.

"Are you okay? Did that bastard touch you anywhere? Did he hurt you? Man am I opening to beat his ass when I get home…"

"No I'm fine… just shaken up at the most." I said I pulled away from him remembering his comment about not being touch.

He sighed. "sorry about… the other day." He said pulling me up to my feet by the window. "I was just surprised…I'm not use to a girl touching me, and a pretty one at that…" my cheeks turn pink at his comment. He thinks I'm pretty?

"plus you were so close… and well… I wanted to touch… and I panic and shoved you off trying to stop myself…" he continued to babble on scathing the back on his head nervously. I wrap my arms around him.

"So I can do this?" I asked shly. "I missed this most of all." He said wrapping his arms around me. So he was jealous… and just…being a teenage boy. Not pushing me away. Couldn't help want I did next. I lean up my Tippy toes and pressed my lips to his.

He went rigid as stone but I felt sparks fly out from and explode me and him. I pulled back expecting him to kiss me back. He just stood there wide eyed at me.

He didn't even close his eyes.

Oh no. my face turn bright red and his ears match mine.

"I-I-I-I gotta go!" he said already going out the window.

Oh no.

Oh no.

Oh no.

I messed up big time.

"Ponyboy wait!" I said hands turning into fists at my sides. I look up from the floor and he look sick and worried.

Oh no.

"Help me close the window."I said. His face dropped at my words but he wordlessly help me shove down the stubborn glass. He didn't even protest.

I pulled my curtains closed and felt hot angry tears slide down my cheeks.

I just ruin everything.

I misread him.

I gave him my first kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sarah's P.O.V.**

I was humming to myself happily in my light tan night gown that swung around my knees with a colorful silk robe that I got from china town that was a little longer than the gown. Aww… Ponyboy must be getting it on with Ashley right now 3 I thought to myself walking up the stair case.

I grin to myself thinking how happy days will be on from now. Now… we have to deal with Jen and Soda's thick head. When I reached the top of the stairs my grin widen seeing the first door on the left closed.

Heh Heh… your welcome Ashley. I tip toe to Ashley's door trying to be as quiet as possible and trying to keep my laughter from bubbling out of me. I pressed my ear to the door expecting to hear lip smacking goodness of a fresh young couple but instead I heard crying.

My smug smile fell and shock took its place. My hands formed fist and anger seep from the inside out of me. I spun around and stomp down the stairs.

"Ponyboy…" My voice growled in a rough demon like tone.

I slammed the front door behind me seeing the neighborhood dark and empty. My bare feet marching across our lawns to the Curtis's front door. My hand grip the door firmly, I was surprised to find it unlock. They lived in a bad neighborhood and they don't lock the doors at night?

I pulled the door hearing it crashed against the wall and it pop out of its hinges. I walked in and yell "PONYBOY! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" I heard footsteps running down towards the living room. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest waiting.

The lights clicked on and Darry stood in the doorway of the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Sarah? What the hell are you doing?" Darry asked I heard the forming tension in his voice. Yeah I'm not a morning person either. I growled to myself.

I open my mouth to explain but was cut off. "What is all the racket?" The devil himself say, his head and Soda's head pop up from behind Darry's large muscular shoulders with sleepy faces.

"You!" I growled running towards them with my arms extended in sharp claw like manner. Ready to wrap around Ponyboy's neck. "Shit!" Soda said ducking behind Darry's back as Darry picked me up and held me up to the ceiling like a doll. I thrashed against him, kicking and punching air like a rapid dog.

"Calm down!" Darry yelled making everyone in the room wince. I glared at him and grabbed his face and brought his face close to mind. "I'll calm down…" I started then sprang over his shoulder reaching for Ponyboy. "After I beat the living shit out him!" I yelled.

Ponyboy and Sodapop crawled by Darry's feet to the window on the other side of living room. "You are so dead!" I snarled at the quivering Ponyboy and Sodapop. Darry swung me around over to over shoulder, my stomach at the back of his head. He held my legs over one shoulder and my shoulders with his arms. Like he bending a twig against his neck.

"Sarah! Sarah god damn it! Calm the hell down!" Darry yelled. "Put. Me. Down." I growled. "You are insane!" Sodapop yelled. I glared at him making him put his hands up in surrender and back up a little.

"After you calm down I will put you down." Darry shouted. "If you don't put me down by the time I count to five, I no choice." I said glaring at Darry who glared back.

"Oh… or she will have no choice." Soda said before laughing. Watch it Sodapop Curtis or you will be next.

"1." I started using my stomach as a head butt and I bit his hand. "Fuck!" Darry roared as he let me go. I twirled down off him like a roll of toilet paper. "2" Darry shot round and caught me in mid air. He pinned me to the doorframe with my arms pinned over my head with one hand.

"3" I said wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling me closer. His breathing hitched as he look down into my eyes. I would blushed but I was to in the zone right now.

"4" I said I throw him to the other side of the small doorway with him having the wind knock out him. I drew my legs back in and took a deep breath readying myself for the pain my feet were about to endure.

"5" I said throwing my feet as hard I can against the wood frame doorway I bit my bottom lip as my feet cracked the wood alongside Darry. I have the strength, Jen has the grace and Ashley has the skill. If it was a plank of wood it would split in half.

I felt blood seep from my feet. Darry wide eye look at both sides then back up at me. He wasn't scare just taken aback. His hand let go of my wrist, which were now red. "holy shit" Soda said as my butt hit the floor.

I stood up my feet stinging "Now was that so hard?" I said flipping my blonde wavy hair which was now messy. I spun around to Ponyboy and Sodapop and lunged at them. My hands were one inch away from his noise when Darry's arm wrap around me and pulled to his rock hard chest.

The wind was knocked out of me. I cursed under my breath and reach out again but wasn't making contact even though I was so close. "Shit!" Darry said struggling to keep restrain. "Sodapop help me out!" Soda hesitantly reach out but I snapped at him and back up.

"Nope, I am quite content. right. Here" he said backing up. I went back to Ponyboy and snarled at him. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, you son of a bitch! You made her cry damn it!" I practically screamed. My foot burn and an image of Ash crying all alone her room made fast hot tears run down my angry face.

The whole room froze and slowly I drop my arms and hang my head, tears splashing against the floor.

"I hate you." I said. Slowly Darry put me down wrap his arms around my shaking shoulders. I rested my chin on his arms and my arms on his arm. "I hate you for making Ashley cry." I said.

"She kissed me…" I heard quietly. Slowly my anger rise back up like a fire with coal being thrown in. "I made her cry?" that's it. I exploded.

I elbowed Darry and lunged at Ponyboy who took off running.

"Come back her Curtis! Face me like the man you aren't!" I yelled.

After half an hour of sounds of yelling, glass breaking, screams of help, and things breaking and falling I limp back to home.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. "There was a party at the Curtis house and you didn't take me?" Jen asked at the top of the stairs. "oh there was a party alright… a party of hurt." I said.

As she walk down the stairs as I explained why Sodapop Curtis and Darry Curtis are driving to ER with a black and blue Ponyboy. I didn't really get to beat up Ponyboy. But I put a world of hurt on Sodapop and Darry. Hey it's their own fault they got in the way. And they aren't banged up, just…dented… if you would say…

Jen piggy back carried me up the stairs silently and put sat me down on the ledge of the tub giving me first aid treatment to my feet. As she wrap them in the gauzed she finally spoke. "I wish I was there to see you beat those douche bags. I would have love to beat the shit at them." She mumbled.

I guest she is still holding a small grudge against Soda. A tiny one though. She can't stay mad at people very well. Especially someone she likes and that hot. "I feel so mad at them!" we both said in unison. We smile at each other and started to walk out of the small bathroom.

"I feel so bad for Ash though. She kissed him and he doesn't even say anything to her." We both stop at Ash's door and both walk in without thinking. We both crawl into Ash's bed and hug in a sandwich hug. She was asleep but tears slightly slid down her beautiful chiseled face.

I patted her head and whispered "we are always here for you." And with that the three of us feel asleep.

"Just like the good old days when were little." I heard Jen rasp in her sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The door creaked open as I lay in my bed staring up at the ceiling. Which is what I have been doing for the last three days. Sarah's and Jen's face poked into my room "Ash?" Jen asked. I didn't bother to answer and just pulled the sheets over my head. "Are you done mopping around more than the mop?" asked Sarah.

I grabbed my pillow and throw over my head and heard it crash into the door.

Sarah and Jen walked in and each sat down each in at the corner of the bed.

"Ugh Ashley would you please stop being all depressed? it's killing the pep in Jen." Sarah said. "it's true, I haven't been peppy in days." Jen stated matter of factory. "Ashley if a guy is crazy enough not to like you back then they are out of their minds! And soooooooo not good enough for you." Jen said.

I sighed and curled in a ball. "Three houses down Steve's parents are having this awesome bbq and block party. It's the best chance to show that you are so over that loser, and flaunt what your mama gave ya!" Jen said playfully smacking my butt. I jumped and glared at her and Sarah looked at her confused.

"Oops… I have been spending too much time with Soda I guess." she said giggling shyly. "Plus you really need to get out of here. You been cop up in your room for days. Plus you really need to take a shower. Ugh man you stink." Sarah said.

"Ugh fine! I'll bath!" I said snapping out of bed and throwing my feet over my bed.

"On behave of the human, thank you." Sarah said planting her hand on her heart.

"But I think I'll skip the party." I said grabbing my towel. Jen tuck her feet under her and pout. "Aww but it won't be fun without you! You can't miss this!" Jen pleaded. "Not my problem." I said slipping on my bath slippers.

"Ash…if you don't go it will look like you are avoiding Ponyboy…" Sarah said.

"But I am!"

"…It will look like you are afraid…of a boy." She said.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted. "What time do I have to be ready?" I asked between clench teeth. They grinned at me. "An hour." Jen said getting up. My mouth dropped "What?" I said in disbelief.

"What do you expect? You have been in here all day, it's already 4." Sarah said.

I sighed and went to the bathroom to do what every girl does.

Cry in the shower where nobody can hear or see.

And hit my head against the wall and question how such blunt people became my friends.

**Twenty minutes later.**

I sat down on an old squeaky chair and looked up at the mirror on my old dresser that had no knobs, was falling apart and didn't match the chair. My face was pale from worry. Jen and Sarah walked in and gasped at me.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you getting ready?" Sarah asked. I shook my head side to side weakly "I-I can't do this." I said. "Oh don't be so dramatic Ash. You are probably just light headed from your three day no love, no food protest." Jen said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and patting my head.

"No I am afraid of facing Ponyboy." I said.

"You just need a little fire to start you up." Sarah said. Sarah pulled my by shoulders and turned my around and gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze. "Ashley I understand what you are going through. You are scared and nervous and don't know what to expect." I nodded at her.

"But you are just going to have to suck it up. Because we are going to that party." She said with some scary determination. She smack my forehead with strong force. I silently gasp, my mouth going into a wide O shape with my hands covering where she hit me.

"Man up!" She shouted in my face.

"Or…wo-**man** up." Jen said sliding the chair to the closet that open wide.

After a fifteen minutes Jen and Sarah got me in a white strapless sundress (**A/N LINK FOR OUTFITET: ****?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress&product%5Fid=2070221428&Page=4&pgcount=100****)**

With grey strappy heels.

When we were done my hair was fixed into flat hair with wavy ends that were half curled.

Sarah had on a cute red dress with spaghetti straps close to her neck. It had layer parts but she made it work. (**A/N LINK FOR OUTFIT BETTER THAN ITS SOUNDS: ****?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress&product%5Fid=2000019394&Page=2&pgcount=100****)**

With brown strappy heels (**A/N** **LINK FOR SHOES:** **?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=footwr&footwr%5Fstyle=&footwr%5Fsize=&footwr%5Fcolor=&footwr%5Fprice=&product%5Fid=2000020982&Page=all****)**

With her arm loaded up thick wood bangles. And Jen was in faded orange pleated satin dress. (**A/N LINK FOR DRESS:** **?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress&product%5Fid=2062098272&Page=2&pgcount=100****)**

With a thin brown belt in the middle of her stomach, and with shoes like Sarah expect not as many straps or as tall. (**A/N LINK FOR SHOES, I HAVE THESE SHOES:** **?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress&product%5Fid=2062098272&Page=2&pgcount=100****)**

When we got there it seem like the whole house was fill with a lot more than the block. It was already sunset and the reason we were late was because Sarah held us by the arm refusing us to leave the house shouting something about being fashionly late.

"Well…I'm off to find Soda!" Jen said happily waving to us and turn around and took a step. Both me and Sarah grabbed her by the wrist and turned her back around. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked with a horrified expression.

I shook my head "No but just think it's a bad idea for you to running to him." I said. "Yeah it shows you are to desperate. Plus it adds a little mystery. Make him think 'Where is she? Is she with another guy?' Make him come to you." Sarah said.

A nodded then smiled over our shoulders and flipped her hair and gave a small cute wave. Me and Sarah turned seeing two cute buys checking us out. WE both automatically flipped our hair and gave a wave of our own.

Sarah turned her body halfway and cocked her hip and tips her head to the side smiling, showing off her blond hair. I cocked my hip with my hand on it and gave a smile of my own. The guys smirk and took a step forward but suddenly a huge muscular arm appeared in front of Sarah.

We all look up to see Darry glaring at the guys. "I wouldn't cross that line if I were you." He hissed. The guys look taken aback and took a wobbly step back but still had the balls to stand up to the handsome giant. "You and what army?" one asked.

"Us fool." Dalley said glaring from behind Darry. Suddenly all the guys appeared. Including Ponyboy. I gulped and turn to Sarah and Jen with pleading eyes. The guys power walk away muttering. "Damn they are taken." Sarah took one look at me and sighed. "I had to roll off some steam somehow." She whispered to us.

Sarah sharply turn "What gives?" She hissed. "I was protecting you from those low lifes." Darry said glaring down at her with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. "And what makes you think I need protecting? Or gives you the right to scare them off? Maybe I wanted to flirt with them. You don't have a right to scare away boys from me, I'm not your girl." Sarah hissed over the music.

He pressed his lips together but a growl came out. Suddenly he grabbed Sarah and mashed their lips together. We all froze with our mouths partially on the floor. The kiss became more gentle but suddenly Darry pulled back. "There. Think about that." He said his hands on his hips.

Sarah stood there with a black expression on her face. "Well?" Darry asked. She just stood there her face slowly being taken over from shock. "Dear lord I think her brain is broken." I whispered to Jen.

"Would you stop messing around?" Sarah whispered and Darry's face fell. I grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

**Jen's P.O.V**

I was about to run after them when suddenly the group separated and Soda handed me a drink. "So…where you been?" He asked. And I right away picked up at what he was hinting at. Thank you Sarah!

"Here…there…nothing that you should worry your pretty face about." I said shrugging. "Well I am worried. So just tell the concern pretty boy." He said. I took a sip of the drink "Like I said nothing you should dwell on." I said.

He bit his bottom lip then sharply turn and corner me into the wall his arm above my head, leaning against the wall. "Why won't you just tell me?" he said looking down at me. "Why do you want to know so badly?" I shot at him. He froze for a second then bit his lip thinking. I sighed.

"Wow you Curtis men sure like to play games don't you?" I said shaking my head in disbelief before walking off.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

I shook Sarah shoulders trying to bring her back to life. "Ugh Sarah! Come back to life!" I said. We were in the hallway the only place where there weren't people. "I-I'm going home." She mastered then walked away.

I sighed and lean against the wall. Now I have to go get Jen. Speaking of her… where is she?

"I was going to start with can we talk but I said that line already." I turned around only to bump into Ponyboy's chest. he was standing to close with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I gulped. "You know there is a million ways to start. Starting with I'm sorry. Which I am. But I think I going to start it with the way I have it planned to end it." He said leaning down.

Our lips meet. That was it. It was just a peck.

But it was enough to get me blush like Rudolph's nose. "Those feeling you are feeling right now. Confusion, nervousness, shock, and not sure of what to do next. That's how I felt the other night." He said.

"That's why I didn't kiss you back, fear is strong huh?" he said.

I nodded weakly. "Was lust one of them?" I asked looking into his eyes seeing it.

He grin and nodded "That was the biggest one of all. That was also the main reason why I had to leave. I was afraid I was…going to do something I would regret if I lost control." He said. "Did that happen when we were in the closet and when we fell at the park?" I asked.

"I lost control in the closet with sure crazy joke, and when you fell you were so close… and you kept showing me your…caring distracted sighs. You are lucky you are still a virgin." He joked at the end.

"I am lost for words." I said.

He grinned at me "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please kiss you before I go insane?"

"Thought you never ask." I said pulling him down by his collar.

He grinned against my lips and spun us around pinning me to the wall with hands at either side of my head. Soon it became hungry and fierce.

It was like a predator attacking its prey. Slowly I started to slide down feeling my knees go weak. His arms wrapped around my waist the only thing keeping standing. He pulled away gasping slightly.

"Why you running? I aren't letting you go anywhere." He growled pulling me back into a kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and he suddenly pulled me to his chest trying to close as much space as possible.

When he finally pulled away we were both gasping. "Hey Ash?

"Yeah?"

"Can you please open your window?"

I smiled at him "I don't know…" I joked. He nuzzled my neck pressed his lips to my throat. "I'll give you a hickey, where you can't hide it." He said grinning against my skin. I shivered at his touch and at the flash of a picture of what my mom will do if she saw it.

"Y-you got it." I squeaked. He chuckled against my neck and kissed my forehead. We are finally together.

**A/N: I'm decided that I am going to make this the end of this fic and make two other ones for Jen and Sarah separately. I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks everyone! And Don't worry I will make oneshots of Ponyboy and Ashley and they will be in my other stories to. BYE!**


End file.
